Motherly Advice
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate and her daughter have a little heart to heart about appearances. - Established Kibbs, oneshot. - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate silently followed her children into the house. She frowned seeing her daughter unhappy.

"Daddy's home!" Dannielle cried, rushing up to Gibbs.

"Sweetie, you're not six anymore. You are a young lady of seventeen years," Gibbs said, looking up from the papers. He smiled seeing all the excitement drain from her face.

"Is everything alright, Danni?" Kate asked, dumping her bag on the floor.

"Yeah," she shrugged, heading for the stairs.

"Danni has a girlfriend!" Ryan teased.

"You lying little bastard!" Dannielle screamed, chasing her brother.

"Danni!" Kate scolded. Dannielle mumbled under her breath and stomped upstairs. Ryan smiled satisfied and also went upstairs to his room. "Feeling better?" Kate asked, holding her arm against Gibbs' forehead.

"A little," he nodded. "How was work?" Gibbs queried, folding the newspapers.

"Alright," Kate sighed, sinking into a chair. "Tony was ecstatic that he got to be boss for the day," Kate laughed.

"I bet he did," Gibbs chuckled. "Where are you going?" Gibbs frowned, seeing Kate rise to her feet.

"Upstairs to get changed," Kate replied walking up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. After Kate had changed, she began to head back downstairs when she saw Dannielle sitting cross legged on her bed. Kate knocked lightly on the door making Dannielle lift her head.

"Come in," she shrugged.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked slowly, walking towards the bed.

"I guess," Dannielle replied. Kate smiled faintly and sat down next to her daughter.

"About before, is something you want to talk about?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Dannielle frowned confused.

"Danni's in trouble!" Ryan laughed from the door.

"Momma's boy!" Dannielle cried, jumping to her feet.

"Gibbs!" Kate called out.

"Yeah baby!" Gibbs said, running up the stairs.

"Can you take Ryan out somewhere? I want to have a private word with Danni," Kate said, staring at Gibbs.

"Sure," he nodded and pushed his son forward and walked down the stairs. Kate watched them go then closed the door.

"Now…" Kate paused to guide Dannielle back to the bed. "What's going on? We used to be able to tell each other absolutely everything! What changed?" Kate frowned, sighing.

"I grew up!" she hissed.

"Danni, please," Kate whispered as tears swelled in the corner of her eyes. Dannielle chewed on her lip seeing her mother close to crying.

"Alright," she sighed, moving back to lean against the wall. "It's been about four years now, well since starting to feel this way. I kept on thinking what it would be like to experiment with another girl. Nothing really happened till a year ago when I meet Kitty," Dannielle paused smiling. "I like girls Mum, there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. I guess I've haven't been as close as we were because I've been terrified of what you would think," Dannielle explained, avoiding Kate's gaze. Kate listened tentatively then started to laugh with relief. "What's so funny?" Dannielle questioned looking up at her mother.

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "I just thought it was something more serious that's all," Kate shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?" Dannielle frowned.

"I don't know really," Kate said.

"So you're not grossed out or anything?" Dannielle asked, staring at Kate.

"No! Is that what you were afraid of? I won't love you because you don't want guys?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yeah," Dannielle nodded, blushing.

"Take Abby for example, most people in the street would avoid her because she's Goth. But doesn't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts. It doesn't matter to me if you go out with guys or girls. You are still my daughter and I will love you forever. Nothing could ever change that!" Kate said staring into the same blue eyes that Dannielle shares with her father. Dannielle wiped away the tears and tackled Kate in a bear hug. "Does your father know?" Kate asked suddenly sitting up.

"Yes. Dad's been telling me for a while that I should tell you but I was always afraid how you would react," Dannielle replied, staring down at her hands.

"Well I guess the only thing left to do is invite Kitty around for dinner," Kate thought aloud.

"Really?" Dannielle squeaked.

"Yeah," Kate smiled, looking over at Dannielle. The smile quickly faded from her face, "What is it now?" Kate frowned.

"Ryan," Dannielle sighed.

"Don't worry about him. You can taunt and tease him when he gets a girlfriend," Kate winked. "Plus look at me, I've got older brothers and I turned out ok," Kate giggled.

"Only ok!" Dannielle replied cheekily.

"Hey! I'm still you're mother and capable of grounding!" Kate threatened, grinning wildly. Dannielle stared in horror then burst out laughing sensing Kate was joking.

"Come on, I think we need some ice-cream, don't you?" Kate said, getting to her feet.

"Excellent idea!" Dannielle smiled quickly following Kate downstairs.

**- The End - **


End file.
